How Could This Happen to Me?
by BeMyHeroSeverus
Summary: For so long a young ninja has watched the one she loved, to afraid to approach him, with a Kohana Festable, will she finally find the courage to tell him how she feels, will he accept or turn her down..found out in this Shino one shot!


Secretly from the trees a young girl watched as her crushed trained with his team. She admired him so much. Every night she'd wish upon a star for the bravery to talk to him. But her dream never came true. You would think after three years of wishing it would come true.

'I've grown so much from when I began as a genin, but still not enough to talk to him. I've almost died many times. But still I lack the courage to talk to him.' She turned to walk back to the village then she heard her name being called.

"Hey Amai..." Kiba yelled.

Amai turned to see Kiba, Shino, and Hinata walking to her.

"What' cha doing out here?"

"Oh. I-I was just l-looking for Hinata." Amai spoke quietly; she blushed when she looked up to see Shino staring at her.

"Really, what for?" Hinata asked.

"Um, I finished my training for today. I-I was just w-wondering if you would h-have lunch with me."

Hinata smiled, "Of course. Would you like to join us, Kiba, Shino?"

"Uh!" Amai looked at Hinata blushing. She gave her a look that said, "Are you crazy."

Hinata returned that look with a, "You can do it. I believe in you!"

Amai nodded.

"Sure, I'm hungry too. What about you Shino?"

He kept his eyes on Amai and nodded. She blushed and turned around and started walking with Hinata.

"Why did you ask them to come?" Asked Amai

"You need to talk to him, Amai."

"I can't Hinata. I'll talk to him, when you talk to Naruto."

Hinata blushed, "You know I can't do that, Naruto doesn't even live here anymore."

Amai turned away, "Yea, whatever."

Kiba came up behind them, "What' cha two talking about."

Amai turned red and waved her hands back and forth. "N-n-nothing Kiba, just girl talk."

Kiba looked at them skeptically and put his hands behind his head, "Yea, what ever."

They reached the ramen bar and sat down. "Hey Amai…"

"Y-yea Kiba?"

"Are you going to the festival tomorrow night?"

Amai blushed and shook her head, "N-no, why?"

"Well Hinata is going on a mission with Neji and Shino here isn't going. Would you join me and Akamaru?"

Amai blushed and looked at Hinata; she gave her a slight nod. She turned back to Kiba, "S-sure Kiba."

Shino narrowed his eyes from behind his glasses.

Their ramen came and Amai turned to Hinata. "What kind of mission are you going on?"

"Neji and I have to protect a girl. They are threatening to kidnap her."

"Oh." Amai slowly lift the chopsticks to her mouth. She watched Shino from the corner of her eye.

While they ate they talked about random stuff.

"Hey the Chunin exams are coming up soon." Kiba said.

"I h-heard that the new genin a-are pretty g-good." Amai said.

"Yea, and Konahamaru seems to be the new Naruto." Said Kiba.

Hinata turned a little red at the sound of Naruto's name. Amai smiled at her. When the bill came

Amai thanked the man and paid him.

When they walked out Amai said, "A-are you guys g-going to do a--anymore training."

Hinata shook her head. Amai smiled, "G-good. Let's go then Hinata."

"Where?"

"Girl stuff." Amai turned and started walking with Hinata.

"So where are we going Amai."

"Well I don't have anything to wear tomorrow. I might as well buy something nice."

"What for, you're going with Kiba."

"I know but I don't want to go looking dumb. It's a festival. We're supposed to dress up."

"You think Shino will be jealous?"

Amai's face turned sad, "He doesn't like me Hinata. Or else he would have asked me. I don't want him to be, if he does like me, that is."

Hinata looked at her friend sadly. She wished she could tell her that Shino did like her, but she didn't know.

Hinata and Amai entered a shop. There were two people working there. They nodded at them.

"Okay, Hinata. I want something nice but not revealing. I don't want Kiba to drool over me."

"Okay. I'm sure we will find the perfect dress."

They looked around for a while. "Oh Hinata I don't think I'll ever find a one"

Hinata sighed, "That's because you're so picky."

"What'd you say?"

Hinata waved her hands back and forth, "N-nothing at all."

Amai was about to say something else when she saw a dress. Amai walked over to it. "Hey Hinata I haven't seen this one before. I thought we looked here already."

"Huh. We did. I don't remember seeing it either."

"Oh this is perfect." She held it up. It was white and had yellow flowers on it, and a yellow obi.

"Pay for it and let's get out of here."

Amai nodded happily, "Okay."

Hinata and Amai walked their separate ways. "See you later Hinata."

"You to Amai."

The next night Amai waited on a bench for Kiba. She played with the fireflies around her.

"Hey Amai." Amai looked up to see Kiba.

"Hello Kiba."

"Look who I ran into."

Amai looked behind him to see Shino. She blushed. Then she notices another person. "H-hi Shino, w-who's y-your guest."

"My name is Chou." She grabbed Shino by the arm, "I'm Shino's date."

"D-date?"

She nodded. "Yup. Nice to meet you."

Amai wanted to cry but she couldn't. She wasn't weak like that. She stood up, "M-my name's A-Amai.

N-nice to m-meet you t-too."

"Well then let's get going. By the way, you look pretty Amai."

She blushed, "T-thank you Kiba."

The four walk with Amai and Chou in the middle and Kiba on the right and Shino on the left. Shino glanced at Amai every once in a while. He would see her glaring at Chou.

"Hey look!" Kiba pointed at a booth. They all walked to it. "Which one you want, Amai."

"O-oh, u-uh, that one." She pointed to a cute little panda.

"You got it!" Kiba threw a ball. He missed the first time then hit it the second time. He got the panda and handed it to Amai. "Here you go."  
Amai blushed and said, "T-thank you Kiba."

Shino narrowed his eyes from behind his glasses. They walked around playing games and talking. Well Kiba and Chou did most of the talking. They stopped has they heard someone singing.

"Cuz we lost it all. Nothing last forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect."

Kiba and Chou clapped. "Wow she was awesome." Chou said.

"Alright," Said a man, "next person." He looked around the crowd and pointed at Amai. "You in the white and yellow."

Amai looked up, "M-m-me"

"Yes you come on up."

Amai shook her head. Kiba pushed her forward. "Come on don't be such a scaredy cat."

"N-n-n-no K-k-k-Kiba, I-I-I-I c-c-can't"

"Yes you can." He pushed her on stage. She looked like she was about to faint. She looked at Shino and took a deep breath.

She started singing. "I open my eyes I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light..."

When she finished everyone stood silent for a moment. She blushed. Then everyone started clapping and yelling.  
"Yea alright Amai!" Kiba yelled

"You rock!" Chou yelled

Amai ran off stage and into Kiba. He held her by her shoulders, "You were awesome" He embraced her.

Amai blushed more, "T-t-thank you K-Kiba."

"You were amazing." Chou said.

"U-uh T-thank you." She put her head down, hoping Shino would say something. She looked up through her bangs, but he said nothing.

People were starting to gather around them wanting to talk to Amai.

"Let's get out of here, before we get trampled." Kiba said and took Amai's hand and started running.  
After about a thirty minutes chase from many boys, they stood against a wall.

Kiba wiped his mouth and laughed a little. "I... hope we... lost your... little fan group...Amai." He was breathing hard.

"Yea..." Said Chou, who was also breathing hard, "I've never seen...so many boys... chase some one."

Amai turned a little red. She stood silent as did Shino.

"You know it's getting late and I don't want to spend the rest of the night hiding from guys. You want me to walk you home, Amai."

"No Kiba it's okay. You go on; I think I'll go home, too."

"Okay. See you guys later then. Nice meeting you Chou."

"You too Kiba." Kiba waved bye and started walking away.

Amai turned to Chou. "I-it was nice m-meeting you C-Chou."

She smiled sweetly and said, "You to, Amai."

"B-bye S-Shino." She walked away.

She turned the corner but stopped when she heard Chou speak. "I got to go, Shino. I'll see you tomorrow."

Amai took a few steps back and looked to see what was going on. She saw Chou lean in and kiss Shino on the lips!! She gasps and turned and ran home.

She stopped running and stopped in front of a bench. She started coughing. It was cold and she had no jacket. She sat on the bench and continued to cough. "That's what I get for not bringing a jacket."

She stood up and started walking slowly home. "That's what I get, I guess. I should have told him. Before..." Tears started to form in her eyes. She stubbornly wiped them away. "Crying is for the weak and I am not weak."

She hugged herself tightly. She felt something against her chest. She took out the panda that Kiba had won for her. She looked at it and smiled slightly. She sighed and walked slowly.  
She suddenly stopped. Her eyes narrowed. She reached in her pocket in the front of her kimono and pulled out a kunai. She turned around quickly. "Come on out now!"

No one came. She knew some one was there. She could sense them. She got a fierce look on her face. "I said come out now!" She threw the kunai into a nearby tree. She felt some one was there. Not a sound came.

"Fine, be that way. I warned you though." She made fast hand sighs and yelled "Minuku!"  
That was her jutsu that allowed her to see through anything. She saw a figure in the trees. She grabbed two kunai. She threw one which made the person jump. She threw the other kunai and pinned the person to a tree.

She deactivated her jutsu and looked to see the person who followed her. She gasped as she saw Shino was the one following her.

"S-S-Shino, oh my god, I-I-I- a-a-a-m s-s-s-o s-s-s-orry." She took the kunai and pulled it out. "A-are you okay?"

He looked at her from behind his glasses. He pulled down his collar so it wasn't covering his mouth.

"S-Shino?" Amai stuttered.

"I have something I've been meaning to ask you."

"W-what i-is i-it?"

"Why is it you stutter a lot only around me?"

"Uh" Amai turned red. "I-I-I-I-I i-i-i-it's b-b-b-b-because w-w-w-ell y-y-y-you s-s-see..."

Shino placed his fingers on her lips. "I've got a confession. When ever I'm around you I don't know what to say."

Amai smiled, "Really? Cause when I'm around you my can't stop thinking about things to say. It's just that they never get out."

Shino smiled and took off his glasses. "I really care about you Amai. I think I may even love you."

Tears started to form in Amai's eyes. "What about Chou?"

He took her hands in his. "I just asked her because Kiba asked you."

Amai smiled, "You were jealous. When I saw you with Chou I wanted to smash her face in."

"That's pretty violent."

"I-I-I really like you Shino. I even think it might be love."

Shino leaned in and kissed Amai. She closed her eyes and thought "How could this happen to me?!?"

When they parted they smiled and at the same time said, _**"I love you."**_


End file.
